


soulmate?

by skyispurple



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot Twists, Sort Of, Unhappy Ending, im sorry in advance, you'll see later :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyispurple/pseuds/skyispurple
Summary: Dejun's 20th birthday is coming soon, and Yangyang won't stop talking about it.Well, maybe because once the clock strikes 12 in the morning on his 20th birthday, he would find out who his soulmate is. Dejun still couldn't see why Yangyang is the one that is so excited about that though.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi ! thank u for checking this fic out ! this is my first ever fic , and my english vocabulary and grammar aren't that good ,, so please forgive me for any mistakes ;-; hope u enjoy it !!!!

Dejun's 20th birthday is coming soon, and Yangyang won't stop talking about it.

Well, maybe because once the clock strikes 12 in the morning on his 20th birthday, he would find out who his soulmate is. Dejun still couldn't see why Yangyang is the one that is so excited about that though.

Yangyang has always been feeding Dejun with soulmates information, that he never asked if he may add. How the soulmates could read each other's minds sometimes, how some lucky pairs of soulmates could have the same birthmark on their wrists as a connection, also how they will always find themselves thinking about each other no matter what.

There's actually many more, but the one that Yangyang always repeats whenever he gets the chance is no other than how people find out about who their own soulmate is, which he obviously took a liking.

Yangyang just couldn't stop babbling about how when the clock strikes 12 am on your birthday, you will find everyone freezing. Everyone, except you and your soulmate. People call it 'The Glitch.'

Only you and your soulmate won't be affected by 'The Glitch.'

"You know, there are probably more than thousands of people that were born on the same date and time as me. How do I know that they are my soulmate if there are other people that are not affected by the glitch?" Dejun asks, curious about how things work. They are sprawling on Dejun's bed, doing their own homework there.

"Well, then that person can know on their birthday," Yangyang answers. He scribbles on the right side of his page some keywords that he doesn't want to forget.

"What if that person has the same birthday as me?" 

"Then that's your problem."

"What if that person is not in my sight?"

"That's also your problem."

"You're not helping."

"I've helped you lots!"

Dejun pouts, a bit confused with all of this soulmate thing. It's weird. 

"I'm just kidding. Your heart will know for sure, it's your soulmate after all," Yangyang reassures Dejun, putting his hand on Dejun's shoulder. Yangyang gives him a tiny smile which Dejun returns with rolled eyes.

But, one thing that Yangyang never tells Dejun is he hopes that he's Dejun's soulmate. He knows that, thanks to the pinch of enlightenment from Hendery. 

And he also hopes that Yangyang is his soulmate too.

—

"Hey," Yangyang greets through the phone. "What's up?"

"Can you come over to my apartment?" Dejun asks. "You're not busy, right?"

Yangyang chuckles. "Yeah, but aren't _you_ busy?" Yangyang asks, emphasizing the word 'you'. "Today is your birthday, you're supposed to be."

"If I am, I wouldn't ask you, dumbass."

Yangyang chuckles again. "Alright, alright. What should I bring?" Dejun hums and thinks. "Up to you, I don't mind." 

"You said that but I bet you're gonna get mad at me if I don't bring anything."

"Of course, bitch. It's my birthday."

"Dejun whiny bitch."

Dejun hangs up the call as soon as Yangyang lets out a giggle. He smiles to himself.

Once Yangyang breaks into Dejun's apartment, which is now a normal occasion for the both of them, they settle in on Dejun's couch with his laptop on one of their thighs. Dejun's right thigh, and Yangyang's left thigh.

With packages of snacks circling them, they hurdle in Dejun's soft blanket. Yangyang lets Dejun pick a movie or anime to watch together.

"Why didn't you invite the others?" Yangyang curiously asks, referring to their five other close friends. 

Dejun grabs some chips out of it's packaging before answering, "Because it will be too noisy. you know how my neighbors would react with noises."

Yangyang furrows his eyebrows. "We can celebrate outside though?"

Dejun pauses. "Too expensive."

"We both know that that's not the reason. come on, tell me the truth." Yangyang cries as he snuggles into Dejun's right arm. _Oh no, not the snuggling…_

Dejun's face lit up like a peach. Pink and faint, but visible. He tells Yangyang to stop a couple of times, to which Yangyang responds with more snuggles.

It makes Dejun hard to breathe.

"Fine! It's because I wanna celebrate my birthday with you. Only you. I know it's stupid because we see each other every day. But, I still wanna be with you, especially tonight."

Silence takes over their conversation, and Dejun could feel regret creeping inside him. He must have miscalculated the timing or misspoke some words. Or, did Hendery lie to him? He curses, mentally.

"... I'm glad you said that."

Once again, there's nothing but silence in between them. But this time, the regret Dejun has been feeling earlier has gone as fast as the lightning. This time all he's feeling is a mix of embarrassment, shock, and relief. He doesn't know if he could trust his instinct again, but he could swear that Yangyang feels the exact same.

Dejun turns to face Yangyang. "Do you like me? Romantically?" Dejun directly asks, he doesn't even know where he got the confidence from.

Yangyang blinks and says, "I do. I like you, a lot." That sentence made Dejun flinch. "Really?" he asks for confirmation. Yangyang nods enthusiastically, with the warmest smile Dejun has ever seen.

Dejun and Yangyang both look away from each other and sit back to their original position, attempting to fight the heat on their cheeks. No one says anything, but they both know by heart about what they really want.

So they do what they want, they connect their lips together.

Dejun could feel Yangyang smiling when he kissed him. It feels wonderful, loving how the other tastes, and knowing the other is loving this too. The kiss is a little messy, but none of them have a problem with that. Dejun lets out a sigh as he places his hands on Yangyang's shoulders. He hums when Yangyang puts his on Dejun's waist, pulling him closer.

They pull apart after some time to look at each other, stare into each other's eyes lovingly while also taking some breaths that they lost.

Giggles and waves of laughter escape their mouths. This isn't even funny, but they still laugh airly. 

"How long have you been crushing on me?" Yangyang asks Dejun. Dejun stares at Yangyang's pretty smile. "I don't know… Probably for a long time because now I couldn't even last a day without thinking about you."

"That's so cheesy! Oh my God, I didn't know that I would see this side of you." Yangyang coos until Dejun's cheeks turn redder.

"Shut up, I'm only acting like this with you."

"So, now what? We're dating?" Yangyang snuggles even closer. Cute.

"If you want to." "Of course I do. Do you?"

Dejun pecks Yangyang's left cheek as a reply.

It seems like Dejun caught him off guard with that because of Yangyang's lack of response, so he pecks him again and chuckles. "You're adorable," Dejun exclaims.

He turns away to focus on his laptop's screen. Dejun still can't believe this moment is real. He's overwhelmed with joy and love for Yangyang, other things don't seem to matter to him anymore.

A thought appears in Dejun's mind. "Hey, where do you wanna go for our–"

Dejun glaces at Yangyang. "–first date…"

"... Yangyang? Yangyang?!'

Dejun snaps his head to the clock on his wall.

00:00

He's not moving.

—

Dejun feels his tears rolling down his cheeks. Why did this happen to him? He just got the happiest moment of his life. Why did the universe take it away?

Why?

Dejun taps Yangyang’s hand repeatedly, thinking this might be some kind of joke. He taps, again and again, hoping Yangyang would say he just wanted to see how Dejun would react.

 _Ding!_ He heard his phone’s notification going off.

Huh? Wasn’t everyone supposed to freeze right now?

He takes his phone and checks his notification bar. There, lays a message from someone.

**hendery donkey:**  
Happy birthday!!!! :]  
_00:00_


End file.
